Since 1973 the KPMCP, Protland, Oregon has been an active member of the Primary Breast Cancer therapy Group-NSABP. During the last eight years we have entered 280 patients on various studies of the NSABP. Patients have taken part in all available studies. We have continually been a major contributor to the segmental mastectomy study--Protocol B-06--as well as to all adjuvant chemotherapy trials. The principal investigator, Dr. Andrew Glass, has been an active member of the Executive Committee of the NSABP for five years. He has also been the Chairman of the Breast Chemotherapy Monitoring Committee since its inception in 1976. Much of the developmental work on the new adjuvant trial--Protocol B-11 and B-12 was performed at Kaiser Permanente Medical Care Program (KPMCP). This application requests support for continued participation in NSABP trials for the next five years. Funds are needed to support the nursing, patient counseling, administrative and clerical aspects of our program. Our parent organization supplies support for the physician time and effort needed to care for these patients.